Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara, Band I
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara, Band I ist ein Buch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim * Im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste * Im Dämmergrab * In einem Tornister neben der Leiche eines Khajiits beim Dunstklippenlager * Einsamkeit: In der Bardenakademie * In Festung Bruchzahn * In Festung Dämmerlicht * In Festung Grünwall * In Festung Hraggstad * In Festung Schneefalke * Im ersten Stock von Gut Goldenglanz * In Haemars Höhle in Haemars Schande * An Bord der Katariah * Im Kiefernwachträuberlager * Im Lagerhaus der Ost-Kaiserlichen Handelsgesellschaft * Im Keller von Largashbur * In der Lügnerzuflucht * In den Valtheimer Türmen Windhelm * In Niranyes Haus * In Ulfrics Zimmer im Palast der Könige Oblivion * Morrowind * Dro'Shavirs Haus in Caldera * Madran Ulvels Haus in Sadrith Mora Inhalt Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara Band I von Mera Llykith Man schrieb das Jahr 3Ä 405. Es herrschten Feierlichkeiten zum tausendjährigen Bestehen des bretonischen Königreiches Camlorn. Jeder größere Platz und jede kleine Gasse waren mit goldenen und purpurnen Bannern behangen. Manche von ihnen waren einfarbig, manche mit den Insignien der königlichen Familie oder denen der unzähligen Provinzen und Herzogtümer bestickt, die dem König als Vasallen dienten. In jedem Winkel spielten Musiker auf und an jeder Straßenecke konnte man andere exotische Gaukler sehen: Schlangenbeschwörer der Rothwardonen, khajiitische Akrobaten, mächtige Magier und einige, deren geschickte Fähigkeiten es ihnen trotz ihres Mangels an Zauberkraft erlaubten, ebenso mächtig zu erscheinen. Der Anblick, der die meisten Männeraugen der Stadt fesselte, war der Marsch der Schönheit. Um die tausend hübsche junge Frauen tanzten, aufreizend gekleidet, die lange, breite Hauptstraße vom Tempel der Sethiete zum königlichen Palast entlang. Die Männer schubsten und drängelten einander, reckten ihre Hälse und wählten ihre Favoritinnen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass all diese Frauen Prostituierte waren, die nach dem Marsch und dem Blumenfest in den Abendstunden noch für wesentlich intimere Vergnügungen zur Verfügung standen. Gyna zog mit ihrem groß gewachsenen, wohlproportionierten Körper, der nur von ein paar Streifen aus Seide verdeckt wurde, und ihrem flachsblonden Haar, in das sie Blumen gesteckt hatte, viele Blicke auf sich. Sie, die fast 30 Jahre alt war, war zwar nicht mehr die Jüngste, aber mit Sicherheit eine der Begehrtesten von allen. Obwohl man an ihrem Verhalten erkennen konnte, dass sie anzügliche Blicke gewohnt war, war sie verzückt angesichts der prunkvoll geschmückten Stadt. Im Vergleich zu dem schäbigen Quartier in Daggerfall, das sie ihr Zuhause nannte, schien Camlorn auf dem Höhepunkt der Festlichkeiten fast unwirklich. Und doch, was noch viel seltsamer anmutete, war ihr die Stadt, die sie nie vorher gesehen hatte, irgendwie vertraut. Des Königs Tochter, Gräfin Jyllia, kam aus den Toren des Palastes und verfluchte sofort das Unglück, in das sie geraten war. Sie hatte den Marsch der Schönheit gänzlich vergessen. In den Straßen herrschte völliges Chaos und an ein Fortkommen war kaum zu denken. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis der Marsch vorüber sein würde, und sie hatte ihrem alten Kindermädchen Ramke doch versprochen, sie in deren Haus im Süden der Stadt zu besuchen. Jyllia überlegte einen Moment lang, stellte sich im Geiste die Straßenzüge vor und beschloss, eine Abkürzung an der Hauptstraße und am Marsch vorbei zu nehmen. Ein paar Minuten lang fühlte sie sich sehr gewieft. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch schmale, verwinkelte Seitenstraßen, bis sie auf eine Reihe von Zelten und Buden stieß, die man für die Feierlichkeiten mitten auf dem Weg errichtet hatte. In wenigen Sekunden hatte sie sich in der Stadt verirrt, in der sie bis auf fünf Jahre ihr ganzes Leben verbracht hatte. Am Ende einer Gasse sah sie die dicht bevölkerte Hauptstraße, in der der Marsch der Schönheit in vollem Gange war. In der Hoffnung, dass dieser Alptraum ein Ende nehmen und sie sich nicht erneut verirren würde, lenkte sie ihr Pferd in Richtung des Festes. Dabei übersah sie den Schlangenbeschwörer am Eingang der Gasse. Als jedoch dessen Schlange sich zischend aufrichtete, bäumte sich ihr Pferd voller Angst auf. Die Frauen in der Parade hielten den Atem an und wichen zurück, aber es gelang Gräfin Jyllia schnell, ihren Hengst zu beruhigen. Beschämt sah sie sich den Aufruhr an, den sie verursacht hatte. 'Es tut mir Leid, meine Damen', sagte sie und machte dabei eine militärische Geste. 'Keine Ursache, werte Dame', antwortete eine in Seide gehüllte Blondine. 'Wir sind sofort aus Eurem Weg.' Jyllia starrte in die vorbeilaufende Menge. Der Blick auf diese Hure war wie ein Blick in den Spiegel gewesen. Alter, Größe, Haar, Augen und Figur waren fast genau gleich. Die Frau sah sich nach ihr um, so als hätte sie das Gleiche empfunden. Und das hatte Gyna auch. Die alte Hexe, die des Öfteren nach Daggerfall kam, sprach manchmal von Doppelgängern - Geistern, die die Gestalt ihrer Opfer annahmen und Vorboten eines nahen Todes waren. Trotzdem hatte sie dieses Erlebnis nicht in Angst versetzt; seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich jetzt in der fremden Stadt sogar heimischer als zuvor. Noch bevor der Marsch die Tore des Palastes erreicht hatte, hatte sie ihre seltsame Begegnung vergessen. Die Prostituierten strömten in den Hof und der König trat persönlich auf den Balkon, um sie zu begrüßen. An seiner Seite stand sein Hauptleibwächter, der vom Aussehen her ein Kriegsmagier sein musste. Der König selbst war ein ansehnlicher, jedoch etwas unscheinbarer Mann mittleren Alters, dessen Anblick Gyna unglaublichen Respekt einflößte. Vielleicht war es ein Traum. Ja, so musste es wohl sein: Sie konnte ihn sehen, so wie sie ihn in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte. Er stand nun direkt über ihr und beugte sich herab, um sie zu küssen. Kein Kuss aus Leidenschaft, ein Kuss aus Höflichkeit würde es sein. 'Werte Damen, die Ihr die Straßen der großartigen Stadt Camlorn mit Eurer Schönheit erfüllt,' rief der König und zwang damit die kichernde, murmelnde Menschenmenge zur Ruhe. Er lächelte stolz. Dann trafen seine Augen auf Gyna und er hielt betroffen inne. Eine Ewigkeit lang starrten sie sich an, bis seine Hoheit sich wieder auf seine Pflichten besann und seine Rede fortsetzte. Als die Frauen auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Zelte waren, um sich auf den Abend vorzubereiten, kam eine der älteren Prostituierten zu Gyna: 'Hast du gesehen, wie der König dich angesehen hat? Wenn du es schlau anstellst, bist du die neue königliche Mätresse, noch bevor das Fest zu Ende ist.' 'Ich weiß, was hungrige Blicke sind, und das war keiner von ihnen', entgegnete Gyna lachend. 'Ich vermute, er hat mich mit jemandem wie der Dame verwechselt, die uns fast mit dem Pferd niedergetrampelt hätte. Sie gehört bestimmt zu seiner Familie und jetzt denkt er sicherlich, dass sie sich wie eine Kurtisane angezogen hat, um am Marsch der Schönheit teilzunehmen. Kannst du dir diesen Skandal ausmalen?' Als sie bei ihren Zelten eintrafen, wurden sie von einem etwas steifen, aber gut gekleideten, glatzköpfigen jungen Mann begrüßt, der eine Aura der Autorität um sich hatte. Er stellte sich als Fürst Strale vor, Botschafter des Kaisers und ihr Schirmherr. Er war es, der sie im Auftrag des Kaisers als Geschenk für den König und das Königreich Camlorn angeheuert hatte. 'Der Marsch der Schönheit ist nur ein Vorbote des Blumenfestes heute Abend', sagte er. Anders als der König musste er nicht schreien, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Seine Stimme war laut und in ihrer Modulation sauber und exakt. 'Ich erwarte von jeder von euch, dass ihr gute Arbeit leistet und die nicht unbedeutenden Kosten rechtfertigt, die mir durch eure Einladung hierher entstanden sind. Jetzt beeilt euch. Ihr müsst umgezogen auf dem Cavilstyrfels sein, bevor die Sonne untergeht.' Der Botschafter hätte sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen. Die Frauen waren geübt darin, sich schnell an- und auszuziehen, ohne dabei viel Zeit zu verschwenden, wie normale Frauen es tun. Sein Diener Gnorbooth bot seine Hilfe an, hatte aber nur wenig zu tun. Ihre Kostüme waren einfach: Es waren dünne, weiche Laken mit einem Loch, um den Kopf hindurch zu stecken. Nicht einmal Gürtel waren vonnöten. So blieben die Seiten der Kleider offen und man konnte die Haut durchblitzen sehen. So kam es, dass die Prostituierten, die sich nun in Tänzerinnen verwandelt hatten, schon lange vor Sonnenuntergang am Cavilstyrfelsen waren. Es war ein großer, breiter Felsvorsprung und für die Feierlichkeiten des Blumenfestes war ein großer Kreis aus Fackeln und bedeckten Körben aufgestellt worden. Obwohl sie viel früher als vorgesehen dort eintrafen, hatten sich bereits Schaulustige dort versammelt. Die Frauen begaben sich in die Mitte des Kreises und warteten, bis es an der Zeit war. Gyna beobachtete die wachsende Menge und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als sie die Dame vom Marsch wiedersah, die eine sehr alte und sehr kleine weißhaarige Frau an der Hand führte. Die alte Dame war abgelenkt und zeigte auf einige Inseln im Meer. Die blonde Frau schien unsicher zu sein, so als wüsste sie nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Gyna, die den Umgang mit schwierigen Kunden gewohnt war, ergriff zuerst das Wort. 'Schön Euch wiederzusehen, edle Dame. Mein Name ist Gyna aus Daggerfall.' 'Ich bin froh, dass Ihr mir wegen des Vorfalls mit dem Pferd nicht böse seid', sagte die Dame und lachte erleichtert. 'Ich bin Gräfin Jyllia Raze, die Tochter des Königs.' 'Ich dachte immer, dass man die Töchter von Königen Prinzessin nennt', sagte Gyna lächelnd. 'In Camlorn macht man das nur bei Thronerben so. Ich habe einen jüngeren Bruder, ein Sohn der neuen Frau meines Vaters, den er bevorzugt', entgegnete Jyllia. Sie spürte, wie ihr schwindelig wurde. Es war völliger Irrsinn mit einer gewöhnlichen Prostituierten zu sprechen und mit dieser dann auch noch über intimste Familienverhältnisse zu sprechen. 'Wo wir gerade bei diesem Thema sind, muss ich Euch etwas fragen. Habt Ihr je von Prinzessin Talara gehört?' Gyna dachte einen Moment lang nach: 'Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Warum sollte ich?' 'Ich weiß nicht. Es ist ein Name, von dem ich dachte, dass Ihr Euch vielleicht daran erinnern könntet', seufzte Gräfin Jyllia. 'Wart Ihr schon einmal in Camlorn?' 'Falls ja, muss ich damals noch sehr jung gewesen sein', sagte Gyna und plötzlich überkam sie das Gefühl, diesmal von ihrer Seite Vertrauen zeigen zu müssen. Irgendetwas an Gräfin Jyllias freundlicher und entgegenkommender Art berührte sie zutiefst. 'Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann mich an nichts aus meiner Kindheit erinnern, was vor meinem zehnten Geburtstag geschehen ist. Vielleicht war ich mit meinen Eltern, wer immer die auch waren, hier, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Ich habe durchaus das Gefühl, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. Ich kann mich zwar nicht daran erinnern, aber die Stadt, der König und Ihr scheint ... es scheint mir so, als hätte ich das alles vor langer Zeit schon einmal gesehen.' Gräfin Jyllia schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie nahm die alte Frau, die auf das Wasser blickte und dabei etwas murmelte, bei der Hand. Die alte Gestalt sah Jyllia erstaunt an und drehte sich dann zu Gyna um. Ihre alten, halbblinden Augen funkelten auf und sie gab ein Geräusch des Erstaunens von sich. Gyna schreckte zurück. Wenn der König wie jemand aus einem halbvergessenen Traum war, so war dies eine Person, die sie kannte. So klar und doch so undeutlich wie ein Schutzgeist. 'Ich muss mich entschuldigen', stammelte Gräfin Jyllia. 'Dies ist mein altes Kindermädchen, Ramke.' 'Sie ist es!', schrie die alte Frau und riss dabei die Augen weit auf. Sie versuchte, mit offenen Armen nach vorne zu laufen, aber Jyllia hielt sie zurück. Gyna fühlte sich seltsam nackt und zog ihren Umhang enger um ihren Körper. 'Nein, da irrt Ihr Euch', flüsterte Gräfin Jyllia Ramke zu und hielt sie fest. 'Die Prinzessin Talara ist tot. Ihr solltet das wissen. Ich hätte Euch nicht herbringen dürfen. Ich werde Euch wieder nach Hause bringen.' Sie drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu Gyna um. 'Die gesamte königliche Familie von Camlorn wurde vor über zwanzig Jahren umgebracht. Mein Vater, der Herzog von Oloïne, war der Bruder des Königs und übernahm so die Krone. Es tut mir Leid, Euch belästigt zu haben. Gute Nacht.' Gyna blickte Gräfin Jyllia und dem alten Kindermädchen hinterher, als diese in der Menge verschwanden. Es blieb ihr allerdings wenig Zeit, über die Dinge, die sie gehört hatte, nachzudenken. Die Sonne ging unter und es war an der Zeit für das Blumenfest. Zwölf junge Männer traten, nur mit Lendenschurz bekleidet, aus der Dunkelheit und entzündeten die Fackeln. Als das Feuer aufflammte, rannten Gyna und die anderen Tänzerinnen zu den Körben und zogen Blumen und Weintrauben heraus. Zuerst tanzten die Frauen nur miteinander und streuten dabei Blumen in den Wind. Als die Musik dann lauter wurde, schloss sich die Menge dem Reigen an. Es war ein verrücktes, wunderschönes Durcheinander. Gyna drehte sich und hüpfte wie eine Waldnymphe. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, spürte sie plötzlich, wie raue Hände sie von hinten ergriffen und ihr einen Stoß versetzten. Noch bevor sie verstand, was geschah, war sie im Fallen begriffen. Als sie sich ihrer Lage bewusst wurde, befand sie sich bereits nahe am Fuß der hohen Klippe. Sie breitete die Arme aus und griff nach der Felswand. Ihre Finger schlugen gegen den Stein, der ihr das Fleisch aufriss, doch es gelang ihr, Halt zu bekommen. Einen Moment lang hielt sie inne und atmete schwer. Dann begann sie zu schreien. Die Musik und der Lärm des Festes waren allerdings zu laut - niemand konnte sie hören, sie konnte sich selbst kaum hören. Unter ihr krachte die Brandung an den Fels. Jeder Knochen ihres Körpers würde bei dem Sturz brechen. Sie schloss die Augen und eine Vision kam näher. Ein Mann stand unter ihr. Ein König von großem Mitgefühl und Weisheit sah zu ihr hinauf und lächelte. Ein kleines Mädchen mit goldenen Haaren, vielleicht ihre beste Freundin, hing am Felsen neben ihr. 'Das Geheimnis beim Fallen ist, den Körper erschlaffen zu lassen. Mit ein bisschen Glück wird dir nichts geschehen', sagte das Mädchen. Sie nickte, als ihr einfiel, wer sie war. Acht Jahre der Dunkelheit lüfteten sich. Sie lockerte den Griff und ließ sich wie ein Blatt in die Tiefen des Wassers unter ihr fallen. en:Mystery of Talara, Book I es:El misterio de la princesa Talara, Primera parte fr:Le mystère de la princesse Talara, première partie ru:Тайна Талары, т. 1 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig